What he really means
by Rexis19
Summary: Liu Shan had always been a target for the oblivious Shu fans, blaming him for downfall of Shu and how he doesn't deserve Xing Cai. Well now he confronts them, and tell his real intentions.


Liu Shan smiled at the audience, said audience who was currently booing and hissing at him, yelling very hurtful words, some were even throwing things at him, yet he just stared with his smile.

One of them stood up, wearing a shirt that said 'Fight for the Virtue, fight for Shu' he cupped his hands in front of his mouth "Go to hell Liu Shan! You fucking coward, you surrendered Shu and destroyed your father's dream of Benevolence" he shouted at the top of his lungs, the others roared in agreement.

Liu Shan tilted his head down and chuckled, the chuckling got louder and louder until It was full-blown laughter, the audience stopped their verbal (and physical) assault on Liu Shan and stared at him with confusion.

Liu Shan's laughter died down and he stared at the audience, with his signature smile "You idiots don't even know the meaning of benevolence" he said simply, this received a very negative reaction from them, they resumed the booing and hissing, some yelled that he was the reason Shu fell.

Suddenly a loud boom was heard, silencing the audience, they stared at the source, which was Liu Shan, his rapier was half-way imbedded into the stage, crackling with electricity.

He leaned forward and smiled, though his eyes held no kindness, "Do you really think, I'm the reason Shu fell, not because of Jiang Wei, the 'genius' that kept wasting our resources, with his pathetic attempts of trying to honour the dead wishes of Zhuge Liang?" He asked, this caused the audience to go silent, then a voiced called out "Y-yeah, b-b-but you surrendered, y-you coward" this caused the audience to reignite.

Though It was short-lived when Liu Shan, once again, laughed he stopped laughing and stared at them "Of course I surrendered, Shu was poor, because of Jiang Wei that kept using our resources, wasting troops on invasions that can never succeed, do you all expect me, to continue with the pointless war between Shu and Wei.

"We barely stood a chance back then, and that's when we had Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Zhang Fei and the others, now you expect me to waste away precious lives, just to follow in the path of my dead father, that failed because he followed said path, and you call me idiotic, well is it idiotic to want peace, to let the peasants rest, to the soldiers heal and allow the world to fix Itself? If so, then I rather be an idiot than anything else.

"Do you want to know what real Benevolence is? Real Benevolence is willingly sacrificing power, dreams and ideals, giving up on plans and be able to withstand any pain for the sake of others, that is benevolence" Liu Shan leaned back in his chair, the audience was dead silent, each one contemplating on what the Shu emperor had said.

The silence continued, Liu Shan pulled out his sword from the ground, he stood up from the chair and leaned it against the wall.

"Y-yeah, we-well you don't deserve Xing Cai!" one suddenly shouted, the others immediately follow suit, wanting to change the topic, so that It didn't seem that they lost to him.

Liu Shan rose an eyebrow "and Guan Ping is?" he asked, this caused the audience to immediately brighten up "Yeah, their childhood friends, It's simple that he deserves her, she was to be Guan Ping, If you didn't show up in Dynasty Warriors 7, she was so sweet back then, now you destroyed her" with that the verbal insults returned with vigour, all of them shouted at how Liu Shan ruined Xing Cai, and how they missed the 'old' one.

"Guan Ping" Liu Shan started, catching the attention of the audience "Is a terrible, terrible character" he said simply, this caused an uproar, they all screamed at how Guan Ping will be twice the character Liu Shan will ever be, and how Liu Shan was worst.

"He is a dedicated man and you know, unlike you mister quitter!" they all shouted, then Liu Shan shouted "DEDICATED TO WHAT EXACTLY?!" the audience went silent at his outburst.

Liu Shan glared at them, his eyes held so much malice and anger it would put Wang Yi to shame, he pointed a finger to them "All Guan Ping ever does, is to please his father, impress his father, catch the attention of his father, everything he does is because of his FATHER!" he put his hand back to his side and then pointed to his mouth "And every single thing that comes out of his mouth, is about 'how great my father is' 'he is the greatest warrior ever' he doesn't have any other purpose" he exclaimed.

Then he held up a finger "And don't even get me started on how he and Xing Cai and the 'perfect match' he doesn't want to be on equal grounds with her, no he wants to be above her, he doesn't like It when she's better, Guan Ping needs someone under him and Xing Cai is his target, he doesn't see her as someone he wants to be side-by-side with, no he wants to leave her in the dust, to prove that he is the best, so that he can actually feel good about himself"

Liu Shan dipped his head down and took a deep breathe "I try to show Xing Cai that I'm useful, so that she can stop trying to protect me, so that I may protect her, I don't want her to be hurt, I don't want her to charge into battle for a forsaken country, I want her as a wife, someone that'll stand by me, someone I can protect and comfort, I don't want to surpass, I want to be right next to her, so that I may protect her, while she protects me" Liu Shan sobbed, then he lifted his head and stared at the shocked faces of the audience.

He then sneered "But I guess you can't even see that can you?" he muttered, but It was still loud enough for all of them to hear.

With that he just walked away without another word.


End file.
